Weapons
Weapons are the art of killings that will destroying one's life and use to protect others. It was crafted by the blacksmith to born from stones, metals, irons and also for gold. It has chance to break the armor in the war. This is for the warrior, archer, and mages to control this item. In fantasy this will gain power to have elemental skills. Every weapons having the heart and soul like a person (it can talk) for making their ability enhanced. 'Powers' Weapons also needs power like in anime from Bleach, Excalibur, Eater, Sword Art Online and others anime involved about swords. Cloudline is the wiki who involves about swords, also their some also for swords like Sword Quest wiki. To add your knowledges about the sword and succesfully creating their game. In my mind we have predecessors of: Cloud Line series now to Pride Line series then the successor is now Fraud Line this one comes in my mind in year 2010. This will be title as Cloud Line Legends. 'Creation' We have think nine series in the game first is Cloud Line 1-4, followed by Fraud Line 1-2, then the Pride Line: Genesis and Pride Line: Revelation and now the new Cloud Line: Legends. 'Cloudline' The first is Cloud Line a first series and it shows about the creation of swords only it is main are Jayvees and his friends, it is about pirate to sail the world and becoming a pirate king. Until they were encountered by the octopus was the final and main antagonist in the series. Also there's Cloud Line 2 about the only left is Jayvees is finally here in the city of Cloud Line, he explores until he finds the truth. And there is the new creature is evolved to Sword called Iron. A lowest creature who was born, it can evolved when reaches to the certain kill. The main antagonist are Octopus, Lizardo and the new boss Octoblade. The new successor is Cloud Line 3 when their is new weapons are bows, and staff. It has their prejudiced history when he filled with lavish art and lovely screen. The protagonist Jayvees is now king and ruled to Cloud Line city. He encounters the main antagonist the light-god sword Asawa. Who destroys Jayvees life and become god. There is the sequel is Cloud Line 4 is the fourth and last of cloud line series. This is the story of Jayvees offspring an iron and born to long sword. His name is Felis the successor element is fire, his goal is to defeat eight enemies with one element each and find the master of all this and the newly main antagonist dragon. After three years delaying the Cloud Line, Cloud Line: Legends is upcoming new series will release on March 26, 2013 after the Pride Line: Revelation series. It is return to be new sword is now storing to this wiki. 'Parts' They have many parts in the sword only. But others cannot be classified to be a pure sword. This is to learn you about the size of the parts that you should know.